Memoir Of Rachel Amber
by Lucyvla
Summary: Rachel Amber, popular Blackwell girl with everything to live for. Chloe Price, who she meets for the first time and they both become inseparable. A few Vortex club parties later, her life changes by the hands of her Photography teacher for the worst. (Some events are similar to the original story, the difference being Rachel meets Chloe nearer to her death..or maybe-?)
_What were once emerald eyes lit with hopefulness have now become doe like and drained of emotion. Her vision was tormented by darkness. The harsh sound of a camera shutter piercing her ears, a faded yet deadly spoken word repeating every time she attempted to move._

" _ **Focus"**_

 _It was impossible to 'focus' when the girl felt limp, her memories were fixated on the vortex club party, Frank….Nathan's last words as they blazed the night away…the smug look on Victoria's face….more importantly the quarrel she had with her best friend hours before, oh how she was sorry for what was said._

" _ **Try to focus on only me Rachel"**_

 _The mundane voice of a lecturer that was once inspiring to the teenager was now becoming impatient; aggressive commands now filled the empty spaces of the room. Demanding hands grabbed a hold of bound slender legs, positioning them to the photographer's liking. Footsteps stepping backwards before-_

" _ **Wonderful….like a human chameleon"**_

 _Mr Jefferson was currently satisfied, she could tell as half lidded eyes could make out flashes now and again. On the contrary of adoring such praise, those words he spoke made the girl feel dirty, not quite the way she imagined she would feel when receiving admiration from the older man._

" _ **Oh Rachel…yes…that's spectacular"**_

 _Infuriating pain was overcoming Rachel both mentally and physically. She was beginning to feel nauseated. This was never the attention she desired and the girl certainly did not appreciate the position she had been put in. Even if her dream was to become a model._

" _ **Just a few more…"**_

 _Questions filled her pretty little head as she tried to block out the external voice of her teacher and the reality of what was happening. Did Nathan betray her? Would she be able to apologise to Chloe? Why was Mr Jefferson doing this?_

 _Rachel's thinking was disrupted as an additional pair of footsteps made their way into the room._

 **Rachel's POV**

"No fair dude! Pass me what's left of the good shit" I flash the rich boy my famous smile, him smirking as I reach out to retrieve what I had been eyeing and absolutely craving for, even though this is probably my fifth hit. All eyes of the other members were now focused on me, but I'm not complaining.

Our so called vortex 'clique' is always situated outside on Blackwell campus. Usually lame, although currently it was great to embark in the gorgeous summer season, oh and bunk unnecessary lessons. Totally not including photography with the one and only 'Mark Jefferson'.

"How could I say no to Rachel Amber? You still owe me for last time though"

I let out my signature laugh as I place the remains of the doobie to my lips. "Oh but Nathan, my gorgeous looks should be rewarding enough" To that, the lad openly gave one of his typical badass winks.

Pink gloss is plastered on the filter as I exhale a composing amount. Relaxed, I let my head fall back a little, a satisfied sigh escaping my lips. A few seconds pass until the agitating sound of a certain snob overtakes the groups few seconds of silence.

"Not cool Nate, you never let me off and I am far more irresistible"

Eyes that mask behind a minimal amount of makeup with a familiar expression of spite peer me in the face. One of her usual chic cashmere sweaters covering slim arms that cross her chest.

Should have known Victoria would have something to say about that, she's always so watchful when it comes to me chatting with the opposite sex…especially Nathan. What is her problem? Although I do hella love her clothing style and not to mention her fox like features that could captivate anyone, but still- she needs to stop with her shitty faux chitchat, she's not fooling anyone.

"Whatthefuckever Vic, I've let you off plenty"

I could sense how the well-fabricated bitch always disliked me, ever since I joined their phony club. Not like it phases me anyway. It's been a few months yet there are names of members I have only heard in passing, 'Courtney?' 'Zachary?' 'Taylor?' Well to be honest I did get with Logan at the latest of the parties, but that's beside the point. Prescott and Dana are the only mediocre friends I actually have.

"You better make up for it later Nate, because you kind of never let me off as much as Rach"

A habit of Nathan was to tap his feet when he was beginning to feel slightly pissed. "Hmm, depending on if I have to bust my ass to satisfy you"

The two of them always get like teenagers in a tiff when it comes to me, I suppose I kind of hit Victoria where it hurts. I can tell she has a thing for being the centre of attention, especially when it comes to the boys. I guess this academy and its students are just magnets for drama.

And-

To be honest this bores me. The same old routine with kinda shitty people. I let my eyes wonder, blocking the voices closely surrounding me. Glancing over at the front of the school and to my appeal I see the usual skater crew, one of the members being that mysterious punk girl who was abnormally tall and masculine. That group know how to land some pretty sweet tricks from what I've seen.

I believe the slightly bearded guy with the snapback to be Justin, he is always noticeably looking over at me and whispering with that girl. I take another puff from the pretty much gone joint, tossing it in the grass I stand myself up. Again, all conversation is stopped and all eyes of the group are on myself, obviously Victoria is overreacting and placing her hands on her practically non-existent hips.

"Hah fucking hah, Rachel…has a crush on that dyke…I always see the way you look at her"

 _And the way she looks at me. What can I say Victoria? I'm just that fucking fascinating._

"Can't a pretty girl have some fun?" I straighten out my skirt and clear out my dry throat, flipping my hair to the side.

"Aye Rach, don't forget Jefferson's class is in 10" That's the first thing Taylor has said all morning…usually that girl can never shut up.

After giving a gentle nod, I begin to make my way over to the group- in style and slightly blazed from the couple of blows I had from a few of Nate's joints.

 **Chloe's POV**

Justin is way too close to me, dude knows I don't like close contact. I can't even make out what he's saying, but I just laugh anyway. Looking over at that shitty group again, the attractive girl with silky golden hair seriously can't get enough of me. I swear- she could actually be a porn star though….or even a model. Anyway, it appears she's headed our way.

"Way hey Justin, I think she's finally going to chat me up" Playing it SUPER chill, I snatch one of Trevor's cigarettes from his opened rucksack that was slung on the top of the wall, I light it up and place it on the tip of my lips, adjusting my beanie with my unoccupied hand. _Woah that chick's such a babe, she's at least a few inches smaller than me, kind of the type of girl I dig._

"That's some rad tricks you guys have got going there…improving every time"

She is complimenting us all, yet blazed hazel eyes are staring straight through me. Tinted pink cheeks, just like the shade of her lips. I'm digging her red flannel, her skirt's kind of adorable too.

"Uh...Rachel Amber by the way"

Petite manicured hands make their way to both me and Justin, as Trevor just got done doing his noseslide. I shake hands with her, before blowing out a compelling amount of smoke just above her.

"Chloe Pr-

The skateboard from under my arms is withdrawn, Rachel seems to be admiring it or whatever…maybe she was only interested in my board or something, although she doesn't seem the type to risk getting her knees grazed.

"Careful there girlie, you might just break one of your massive ass finger nails" Trevor makes his way over, eyes widening as he comes to realise who this girl actually is. "No way! You got off with Logan at the vortex party! This chick is popular!"

 _Miss popular huh? She has that vibe_ , plus it helps to be part of a well-known club that, personally, looks trashy. They always have a fuck load of weed which is quite tempting, but it just seems like too much drama emits from them.

"Oi Rach, we have to bail like NOW"

Richshit Prescott with his usual ugly ass jacket and irritating voice, oh boy does the sight of him piss me off. If I was associated with him, it would be for the cash and stash.

Gazing down at the shorter beauty, I smile and quickly suggest- "We should chill sometime sweet cheeks, ya know…because you like my board and all"

"Hells yeah, sounds like a plan….maybe you could teach me a thing or two" Feeling Trevor and Justin's smug ass stares, I smirk as Rachel smiles and passes me back my board. She's reaching for her black and gold leather clutch bag, taking out her phone that was of course the latest model with all the fancy phone chains and an ombre pastel case.

"Here's my number, I don't tend to remember it by heart so, yeah"

Not giving a shit about my embarrassing phone, I also pull out my crappy warn out oldie from the front pocket of my black jacket, along with unwanted receipts and gum wrappers, but I couldn't care less. Pressing in the numbers I smile contently as I watch her put away her phone and chuckle. _Woah she actually didn't even judge me for the shitty phone._

"Be sure to text me Chloe, I'll be waiting okay?"

Pure anger was shown on the impatient boys face as he glanced at both me and the other girl.

"God Rachel I don't have all fucking day"

The girl offered a fist bump which I gladly returned, before offering both Justin and Trevor one as well. After that she and Prescott were walking away. She's truly beautiful and kind of hard-core for a vortex member. This was random as fuck, but Yep, I am deffo going to send a text to her soon.

 **Rachel's POV**

"Robert Capa, famously known war photographer in the 1900's-

Observing as the well-known artist and teacher, otherwise known as Mark Jefferson is gesturing and discussing with the class, I can't help but feel somewhat really intrigued. I've noticed him focusing on me a majority of the time, or at least the area of the class I was seated in, which unluckily enough featured Victoria.

As sir averted his gaze towards another side of the classroom, a small whisper is heard from the table beside me. "Psst, Rachel "A piece of crumpled up paper is thrown my way, instantly catching my attention, my stare goes towards Taylor who was clearly waiting for me to open it.

Revealing what was scribbled down on the torn piece, it reads "Vic and Nate are throwing the vortex party on Friday! This was obviously discussed whilst you went off with the skaters'" I generally felt quite excited, so as a response I open my mouth in awe and silently clap my hands.

Another piece is thrown my way seconds after. "Speaking off, how did it go with that dyke?" A grin instantly rises to my face as I give her the thumbs up. _Chloe Price… as soon as I laid eyes on her I knew we would make hella good friends…so I have high hopes she will text me at any point today_. I know the group will only take the piss out of me though, for ages they have been telling me how much of a lesbian she is and how she's a depressive wreck, but I don't tend to take lightly to that sort of bitch talk from a group that lie out of their asses.

Victoria wasn't even paying attention to Taylors note exchanging, usually she would want to get in on this, but with our famous photography teacher in her presence she's obviously sucking up to him as she does when it comes to behaving in front of him.

Jefferson had been aware of how me and Taylor was unfocused for a while now, yet only now he cleared his throat, something which snapped both me and the other girl from our little world of conversation, we then found ourselves focused on him instead.

"I will not repeat myself again for those who are selfish enough to be disturbing others, but I would like to do a small competition with the homework this week" The man paces around the classroom, focusing on every individual as he finishes his talk.

"As you know it will be focusing on the good old black and white photography….The winner will be announced at the next vortex club party, which I have been informed by Nathan is this week on Friday"

Sir always takes advantage of the clubs parties to announce winners for his little contests, which I think generally is an excuse for him to join in with the "young hipsters" as he calls us. Mr Jefferson has been with Blackwell not much longer then I have, half a year I believe, for me this will be my 5th month come Friday.


End file.
